Nevermore
by kurohime1024
Summary: A SasuSaku lemon.  Any more info would give it away... Rated M for Majorly Mature. If you can't handle it, don't read it. Srsly, it's a lemon/lime/citrus


The wind whispered through the open windows, making Sakura wish for company. Anyone would do, even Naruto, with his constant talk of ramen and his newest sexy-jutsu.

But she was alone. Alone in this apartment, with nothing but her raging, tormenting thoughts and memories.

The memories hurt her. It's like they ripped her insides up so that she could feel nothing else but the pain of loneliness.

Sometimes this feeling would hit her like a truck, smashing into her gut with such intensity, she had to sit down, or risk falling over.

This feeling of loneliness.

Sure, she had friends. Hell, Lee came to see her every day, asking if she would go out on a date with him. Now she knew how annoyed Sasuke felt whenever she would ask him out….Sasuke.

This name sends icy needles of pain through her spine, making her gasp back a sob. Sasuke, the cause of all her pains. Why did he have to leave? What was so bad about this village, that he had to run off to Orochimaru?

Sometimes, Sakura thought that she had forced him out. Forced him out with all her pleading and hopes.

Hopes of the future she could have had with him.

How many times had she written 'Uchiha Sakura', out in the margins of her notebooks? How many times had she said them out loud at night before bed, just to taste the words on her tongue?

How many times had she been pushed away from him, glared at by him, had her heart quashed beneath his unforgiving hate?

And how many times had she sighed, and gone right back to him, giving him all that she had?

Too many times.

And all for nothing. He had left her with nothing. Just a big gaping hole in her gut, and a longing that he would one day come back to her.

….

There was a tap at her window.

Sakura looked up suddenly, taken away by her thoughts and desires. Hoping, and knowing how foolish it was to hope, that her love had come back to her.

The bed creaked slightly as she got up, convincing herself that she was simply going to put her mind to rest, when in reality, she was going to look for shadows under the eaves.

Outside, a raven croaked.

Sakura sighed. It was just a raven.

Just a raven to stir her latent hopes.

Just a raven to crash reality onto Sakura's frayed mind.

Quoth the raven, Nevermore.

Nevermore, would she see the raven hues of his eyes.

Nevermore, would she feel the burning of his lies.

The lie of his friendship.

….

With a sigh, she turned back to her lonely solidarity, just to come face to face with the one most dear to her.

Quoth the raven, nevermore.

….

"Sakura."

The sound, the breath, the very utterance of her name on his lips was enough to take her breath away.

She said nothing, but gazed into those liquid pools of night, searching for it.

The thing she wanted most.

Acceptance.

His face was impassive as he took her in.

Smooth skin, sleek hair the tone of a dying sunset, and the deep emerald eyes of someone in need.

He smirked.

"Sakura." he said again, but with a different tone. The voice that slipped passed his lips was one of heady, rough, beastly longing.

She said nothing, but drank in the sight of him, sure that this was some type of torturous dream made from her broken heart.

He could sense her hesitance.

"Why do you hesitate? It's me, Sasuke."

His name brought a shiver to her form.

"No, your not. You are a figment of my fractured mind, nothing more."

This perturbed him.

This angered him.

He smirked.

"I am Sasuke." he said with certainty.

Sakura doubted.

"Let me show you."

…..

Sasuke's lips crashed onto hers, and she could do nothing but gasp in response. His wet tongue explored her mouth, tasting her sweet essence.

Onto the bed they went.

Sasuke's skilled hands roamed her lithe body, committing to memory all the scars and damage along her smooth exterior.

Her small hands fisted in his night colored hair.

The night was silent.

Nightmares meld with reality, as Sasuke's rough, damaged hands slide along her stomach, and to the brim of her shorts. To the brim of her sanity.

To the edge.

His hands dip inside.

She gasps at what he finds.

He smirks into her skin as it reveals itself to him.

Skin laid bare, for all to see.

To taste.

To know.

To nip at and draw little rivulets of blood,

And to make her gasp in pleasure.

Slowly she opens for him, and he wastes no time in claiming his prize.

On top of her, gazing down at her face, he leans down,

And kisses her plump, bruised lips.

Before diving inside her.

She gasps and moans for him.

Faster, she says, as she is invaded by the one she wanted most.

It hurts, it bleeds, but neither is bothered by this.

Both are too lost in their own miasma of ecstasy to acknowledge the unpleasantness.

Bright red pain mixes with billowing sex, and the two meet one another in euphoria.

More moans, louder this time, meet his ears, and he moves faster, rolling over her like greedy waves on a bleached seashore.

She stretches for him, bending and swallowing him up, like the selfish sand swallows the sea.

"Say my name." he says as he delves deeper inside her.

She is wet and tight, and he wants nothing more than to hear her sweet lips say his name.

She is lost to the world. Nothing is real for her but the man on top of her, crashing into her again and again.

She moans louder, making little mewling sounds as she begs for more of him.

His hands grip her, forcing himself even deeper into her.

Forcing her to accept him for what he is.

She wraps her legs around him, feeling his hardness inside her.

His manhood.

Him.

She pulls him closer.

Their sweat melds together, making both their skins slick and hot.

He grips her thighs and pulls her onto him, pushing his manhood as far and deep as it will go.

She bends her head back, and lets out the most feral moan yet.

"Say it." he whispers in her ear.

Again, the feral moans of a woman in need of release.

In need of someone to love her.

She feels it, then. The feeling in her gut that tells her their time is up.

In a rush, she cums, moaning and gasping as Sasuke's hard cock continues to pound into her.

"Say it!" he commands, his release immanent as well.

He fights for control.

He slips in his fight.

He sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of her bent neck.

"Sasuke!"

Harder he rides her, content with her surrender.

His cock can take no more, and he cums, spilling his warm seed into her, filling her to the brim.

The edge.

The point of no return.

….

They both lay there panting, as the cum runs between them.

Slowly, Sasuke pulls his member out of her, and moves his head between her legs.

His tongue slides out, and he silently licks up his spilled seed.

Sakura tangles her fingers into his hair, pushing him farther into her.

Moaning.

Gasping.

Sobbing.

Begging him to stay with her.

He says nothing, but continues to clean her.

He suckles her clit, and she arches for him, moaning.

His tongue slides over her wetness, taking in her sweet cum.

She moans again.

He smirks again.

Both know their time is running short.

…

He lays next to her, and she wraps her arms around him.

"Sasuke, do you want me?"

"Yes."

"Do you need me?"

"Every day."

"Do you want me just for the sex?"

"Of course not. There is more to it than that."

"Sasuke…do you love me?"

Hesitation.

"Yes."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Forever and ever."

….

Sakura sighs in content as she rolls over in her empty bed, content to fall into a sleep that is no different than her shattered reality.

A pale hand brushes over the smooth, unmarred skin of her neck, as she mumbles.

"Forever. I will never have to see you leave me again. Never."

Quoth the raven, nevermore.


End file.
